Septiplier-a fight for love
by zombielawngnomes
Summary: Jacksepticeye and markiplier are two federal agents working on the same case. Sean goes missing in the hands of a serial killer and mark will do everything in his power to bring Sean home. He soon realizes he has developed feelings for the other and will soon have to come to terms with them.
1. Chapter 1

Sean leaned against the black police car as he waited for mark to give him the signal. Sean had recently moved from Ireland and was trying to fit into the united states. He was transfered from his FBI director and out on a case here in the US, however due to issues and complications Sean was stuck here. He takes a deep breath in as he looked around. Nothing. Nothing but cold air and fall leaves. Then a loud crash, he snaps his attention towards the back door of the building as a man tumbles out and begins to run. Sean darts after him, as fast as his little legs will let him at least. He runs behind the guy and jumps on him, knocking him to the ground as he pulled his arms behind his back. "Yer , under arrest, anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you." He cuffs the man and looked back up to see mark who was covered in barbeque sauce. "Hey, don't judge." Mark said and yanked the man up, putting him in the back of the car.

They drove back down to the station where they sat down in their own office looking back over the case that was soon to go cold. "I don't understand, why would Jason just stop killing cops...he was killing one at least a month and now one hast turned up in three months...we have no evidence, we don't know where he is, He's in hiding and everything he pays with is in cash." Sean said a bit stumped as he flops into the couch. Mark pats his back and looked over the case for a few moments. "I don't know. It makes no sense. The guys a serial killer and now he's just missing. Something's up, think a friend played him a visit?" This case was a mess. This was the one sean was sent to help with. And now they're going to have to let it go and work on more recent cases. Sean laid his head on the desk and Mark reads the case over and over again.

A few hours later mark wakes up and noticed Sean still sleeping. He takes in a deep breath and looks at the young male. Poor guy is worn out. He taps his shoulder gently. "Sean, hey? Wake up, time to go home." Sean is startled at first but slowly raises his head. He nods, grabbing his car keys. "I'll meet you back here tomorrow at nine alright?" Mark said and pats Sean's back before heading out. Sean rubbed his eyes and grabbed his gun, badge and coat before heading out into the cold October night. He walked through the puddles, pressing down on his button to unlock the door. Once there he placed his hand on the handle, hearing faint footsteps. "Night mark! See you tomorr-" before he could finish his sentence his mouth is covered in a black fabric, muffling his words. He tugged at the rope, trying to reach for his gun as the other pulls it out, pressing it to Sean's head. Voice deep and soft as he spoke into Sean's ear with a whisper. "You're coming with me. Don't make any noises and I wont bust a cap in your skull." Sean's eyes widen as he tried to turn. The man shoved sean against the car and tied his hands behind his back, along with duct taping his feet together. He placed jack in the passenger seat after child locking it. The Man gets in the drivers seat and smiled, crooked teeth with one silver tooth shining under the lamp post light. Jason had just been found.


	2. Chapter 2

As Mark walked into the building he felt as though something was off. He looked back at the parking garage and then back to the clerk. "Hey mike? Is Sean in yet, I didn't see his car." Mike glanced up from the computer and looks at the sign in sheet. "Nope. Last time he was here it was 1:38 am." Mark looked down at his phone at the time showing 8:45. "Maybe I'm just a little bit early." Mark smiled and signs in. "Tell him when he shows up I'll be working on the case." Mike smiled with a nod, taking the sign in sheet back. Mark heads down the hall greeting the others and bumping into Felix. "Hey chief wants to see you in her office." Felix hands mark a file and points down the hall. "Third door on your left." Mark nods and takes the file heading in that direction. He knocks softly on the door and waits. "Come in." The voice spoke and mark nods opening the door. He shut it slowly behind him. "You wanted to see me?" Mark asked before the chief looked up at mark and sighed. "Well I was hoping to get both you and Sean. But looks like Felix just half assed that." Mark nods and runs a hand through his hair, Dark brown fading to red.

Sean's head tilted forward as blood dripped from his nose down to the floor. He takes in a weezing type of breath. Rope tied around his hands preventing him from tugging or working himself free. His neck had a shock collar with a flashing red button. His light green hair was now tinted a tad red in the back. He tried to put up a fight last night in the car which ended with a metal pipe to the head. He looked up as the door opened to the basement. He was chained to the wall by his foot and had a dish of carrots and mashed potatoes in front of him. The man smiled as the white light flashed to show the bruises on Sean's face and arms. His wrists dripping blood from how tight the rope was. "Nice to see you Sean." Jason said and leaned down. He tilts Sean's head up and skimmed a thumb over the black fabric in Sean's mouth. "So nice to see you again Sean, what's it been? Three months? Right. Bet you didn't know I was watching your every move. I didn't even get a car this time so you couldn't track me. And better yet, I know everything that's on the case. You remember the janitor that cleans your office right? That was Me. I had to keep a close eye on you two. Make sure you weren't going to find me." He laughed, kicking Sean in the stomach. Sean groaned and lurched forward, hand placed on the cold cement floor. "Guess you know who my next victim is." He holds up the knife and looked at Sean. "Except. I'm not going to kill you just yet."

Mark sits in his office as he looked at the clock. It was almost 13:00 and Sean still wasn't here. He got a feeling in his stomach, and groaned. He gets up heading back to the clerk. "Pull up survalince videos." Mike nods pulling up today's. "Great now go back to 1:40 am." They flash to the doors where Sean is walking out towards the parking lot. Mark leans down and watched closely. As soon as Sean reached his car the man jumps out keeping his face hidden from cameras. Marks eyes widen. The most important hours about a case is the first 48. He's wasted more than enough time. "CHIEF! SEAN'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Mark runs down the hall and bursts into the chiefs office. The chief looks up at mark and then back down at the computer. "You need to get the police officers and agents into your office. I want everything we know so far up on the board and I want an amber alert."

Sean cringed and laid against the ground taking in a deep breath, slowly exhaling as he tried to calm himself. He couldn't have a panic attack right now. The door swings open again and Jason is standing holding a camera and sheet. "You're about to become famous." Jason said as he pulled Sean up by his hair. He unties him and then removed the large black jacket and scarf. He tied Sean's wrists down to the arms of the chair and then his feet against the legs of the chair. He placed the camera to face Sean and smiled. Sean looked like crap when the bright lights turned on to face him. He had a bruised cheek, bruised eye, split lip, busted eyebrow and a bloody nose that was dried up now. He looked up at the camera, black fabric still in his mouth. Jason placed a mask on and looked back at Sean with a devilish look, throwing the black sheet over Sean. "It's Show time." Jason said and turns on his computer.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark talked to the police officers for about an hour when the chief comes in and interrupts. "I hate to be a burden but you all need to see this." She takes a long pause before turning the computer on and turning it onto the projector to show everyone. Her and mark lean against the table to watch the video. The light shines down on a black covered chair for about five minutes before a masked figure stands next to It. "I am sure you're all wondering who I am, well that's not important right now. What is important is this." He pointed to the sheet and mark looked around the room in the camera as the team works on tracing the video. Soon enough the masked figure grabbed the black sheet and removed it to expose a beaten Sean. Mark sits up a bit more, eyes widened. "SEAN!" He yelled and the figure smiled, removing the gag. "Tell them, tell them what I told you." Sean's eyes were wet as he looked up at the screen. He opened his mouth to talk. "My name is Sean, and you have 24 hours before I die." He spoke softly and lifted his head up a bit more. "Every hour you will receive a video from an unmarked location with a clue. If you can't solve it. I will be beat." He looked up at the man and shuts his eyes. "Starting now." Mark covered his mouth as he watched the video. He couldn't believe it.

As the video stayed on but muted, it was still facing Sean. Mark begins writing down everything he possibly can, the IP address however. Was no use. It was untraceable. Mark runs his hands through his hair as he grabbed a file and heads to the head officer. "I need you to run a plate for me. Its Sean's, We can track it." The cop nods and pulled up the last place the car was. He hands mark a paper with a map and everything about how to get there. Mark grabbed his car keys and heads out. Once there he found the car, crashed into a ditch. He begins pulling prints from the steering wheel. Inside a small pool of blood was found, probably Sean's. He takes a swab and swabs it, placing it in an evidence bag. He sits down on the side of the road and rubs his eyes. He glanced back at the car with anger, complete hatred for the masked man.

Sean looked at the camera every now and then and then back to the computer full of his friends office. He huffed as Jason comes in, placing a mask over his own face. "Hour two." He points to the camera and Sean begins to speak. "Its a small town, not many people even know where it is." The chief writes that down as she keeps an eye on the video. "Good job Sean." He grabbed a small glass bottle and needle as he turned to face Sean. "No. Please. No." Sean spoke softly, tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. The man smiled and pressed the needle in Sean's skin. "Trust me." He spoke and Sean cringed taking in short breaths, heart racing. "No, stop! Stop please!" He yelled as the man injects the liquid into Sean's veins. Sean takes in a few short pants, closing his eyes tightly before his body relaxes. He shakes his head and laid it back against the chair. Eyes dilating and skin becoming sweaty.


	4. Chapter 4

Sean shakes as the cold air, brushing against his face and turning his nose pink. He shuffled and looked down at his arm, the hole where the needle was injected finally now dried. Sean cried and tilts his head forwards again. As soon as Jason leaves Sean turned to face the camera. Mouthing a few words without saying them. "Jason Williams." He then tilts his head back down, praying someone had read his lips.

Mark was watching the video when jack said the name. He replays it over and over. "Jason Williams." Sounded familiar. Mark runs into the computer room, typing in the name into their international search engine. As soon as it pulls up he realized the true horror of the situation. That man was hired by the chief to clean the offices. No wonder he was never getting caught. He was here at night and could tamper with things. To bad he didn't get rid of his real name. Mark writes it down and placed a photo next to it on a wanted poster. "I want this all over town. I want this man found. I want him brought into this building and locked away for the rest of his damned life." He hands the papers to people and posts the image all over the internet. Mark sits down and watched as people shared the photo, the police officers taping and posting them all over town.

As soon as the computer beeped Jason walked in taking a look. "You say something to the camera you lil bastard?" Sean shakes his head and the man gets angry. Now his face is plastered all over the internet. Not to mention he just can't go out in public anymore. Sean shakes and the man turns on the camera. This time not bothering to put on the mask. "Hello, I see you now know my true identity. To bad I can't hear you all complain about how you let a virus into your building." He laughed and turned to Sean pulling out a needle and glass bottle. "Take three." He said softly, injecting Sean with the liquid. Sean screamed and cringed trying to tug at the restraints. Jason placed the bottle and needle down before shoving sean to the ground, causing him to hit his head. He starts shaking a bit more violently and gasping for air. The officers and mark watching in horror. The man injects Sean with another liquid causing the shaking to stop after a minute. He then lifts the chair back up so Sean can face his friends. He whispered in Sean's ear as he begins to whimper, letting out a soft cry. "Y-you now have 7 hours to find me. Please. Hurry." Sean let's his head fall as he cried out in pain.

Mark covered his mouth and let's out a shaky breath. He grabbed his laptop looking up abandoned towns and areas. Also places close by to Jason's home. He lets out a sniffle, loading his gun as he marked two places. "Me and the third into are going to this area. Unit four can go to landmark A. We will meet back here if we can't find anything. I want all units out and about. FIND JASON WILLIAMS!" Mark yelled as he heads out.

Jason was now growing impatient. He grabbed Sean by the hair and yanked him forward. "I changed my mind." He said and loads his gun slowly. "I'll give your friends two hours to find me." He laughed and placed the barrel of the gun against Sean's skull. "As for you." He takes a pause before laughing, pulling the gun away. "I'll give you an hour left." Jason leaves and Sean begins panicking. The drugs making his vision wonky. He tried to think straight but just couldn't. Man this sucked. He tugged at the ropes and finally just gives up, laying his head back against the chair. Letting out small sobs.

Mark pulled up to an abandoned building. Gun loaded and vest on, him and a pack of cops walk in, beginning to sweep levels. One after one you'd just hear. "Clear." It was getting annoying. Mark takes the lower levels heading for the basement. He finally hears Jason singing and gripped his gun tightly aiming around the corner. Jason unties Sean and smiled. Sean was weak, he could barley stand on his own. He let's out another sob before Jason goes to place another needle in his arm. "Jason Williams, put the needle down and step away from the hostage." Mark said and stepped around the corner, gun pointed towards Jason's head. "Oh, or what will you do?" Jason said with a smile. "Tell you what you're going to need both hands to stop the bleeding." Jason steps away from Sean, arms up as Sean falls to the floor. Mark running over to him, a broken knife lodged into his ribs and barley poking out. "Sean, hey its me, Mark, I'm going to get you out of here." Mark said and looked up, Jason now missing. He grabbed his walkie talkie. "I need an ambulance and search the building no one gets out, Jason is on the run, I repeat, on the run." Mark place his hand against the knife and looked down at Sean. He looked terrible. His eyes had dark circles, his arm covered in need holes, his face cut and bruised. He looked like he had been dragged around and left to die. He runs a hand through Sean's oily, dirty hair. "Its OK Sean, an ambulance is on the way." He speaks softly and holds Sean in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark sits in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come out. He leaned against the chair and sighed, running a hand through his hair, sweat dripping onto his shirt. He feels his stomach grumble and decided to get up, heading for the vending Machine. He takes out a five dollar bill and buys a bag of sour gummy worms. This was going to be a long night. Soon enough he's fast asleep in a chair, gummy worm hanging from his mouth. The doctor shakes marks shoulder softly and speaks in a whisper. "Sir? Mark?" Mark jumped slightly and looked at the man. "Huh? What is it? Is Sean OK?" Mark stands up immediately and the doctor nods. "He's going to be fine. Trust me. The knife was about four inches long. No damage done other than loss of blood and fourteen stitches." The doctor said taking mark to the room.

There Sean laid, face pale and cleaned up from all the sweat and blood. Bandages around his head, hands and stomach. His face having two Band-Aids on it. Sean was fast asleep, flowers sprawled out everywhere on the white counters. Mark walked over, taking his backpack off and setting it on the floor. He pulled out a green blanket that was soft and warm that Sean could use while he was getting better. Mark laid the blanket across Sean and placed a hand on his head, smoothing the hair out of his face and onto the side to rest gently. He smiled and rubbed his thumb against Sean's cheek, knowing that Sean was safe again.

Later that night though things got rough. Sean was shaking and scared, stuck in a nightmare. He could feel his kidnappers warm breath still against his ear. Cold hands pulling and hitting him. His heart rate picks up which wakes up mark. Mark looked up at Sean who was tossing and turning a horrified expression on his face when his eyes shoot open and he tries to sit up quickly but lays back down due to the pain. He takes in a few breaths and looks over at mark, eyes wide, face sweaty. "Sorry. I. It was a dream." Sean speaks in a low exhausted voice.

Mark noticed the fear radiating off Sean. He sighed and stands up, only wearing sweats and a t shirt. He kicked His shoes aside and climbed up onto the bed with Sean, running a hand through the green hair a few times as Sean curled up against him. Slowly closing his eyes. Mark hums softly and keeps Sean's head tucked underneath his as if to protect him. Mark stayed there until he heard a soft snore against his chest. He smiled down at Sean and kissed the top of his head, closing his eyes so he could get some well deserved sleep.

Around 4:00 am marks phone goes off and wakes up mark he leans over to see a text from his boss. Stating. "They've found Jason and brought him in for questioning. When you get back I need you to finish this case." Mark looked at his phone then back to Sean who was fast asleep. He placed his phone on the table and wrapped his arms around Sean. Jason wasn't going to last a minute being interrogated by him.


	6. Chapter 6

It was around noon when the doctor knocks on the door. Looking at the two in front of him. Mark was curled around Sean and Sean was curled up in marks arms. The doctor gives a slight louder knock on the door, mark waking up. "Oh I'm sorry, he was scared, I- anyways. Uh, what do you need?" Mark asked a bit awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck, doctor speaking. "I just came to give Sean his shots and pain meds. He will be good to go home tonight. We've sent the tests to a specialist in new Orleans and should hear back within the next week." Mark nods and sits down on the chair. "OK, cool." The doctor wakes up Sean and helps him sit up, giving him pills and a shot. "OK Sean, sit tight and we will bring you some food." Sean nods, looking down at his cup of water, the doctor walking out, closing the door behind him. "Sean? How you feeling man?" He asked and looked at him a bit worried. Sean just staring at the cup. "I remember it. All of it. All the smells, the face, it haunts my dreams." He said and looked over at mark, eyes a bit red and puffy. The face of a broken man looking at mark. Sean looked horrible. The bruises and cuts would go away. But the psychological ones will haunt him forever. "Sean, I'll be back soon. I have to go into work for a few hours but I'll be right back with a chocolate chip cookie and chicken sub's." Sean nods and mark walked over kissing Sean's head softly before leaving.

Back at the office everyone was just staring at mark. He heads past them and into the giant grey room with a mirror. Looking at Jason. He grabbed the file and sits down across from Jason. "How are you? Need anything? Water? A lawyer?" Mark asked with a smirk and Jason pulled a face. "No." Jason looked up at you and mark nods. "Because I'm going to just sit here." Marks nods and placed pictures of all the cops found dead on the table. "I must say, I do admire your work, this was a hard case but soon all of it fell into place." Jason raised a brow and looked at mark. "The first four committed in Ireland, the rest here. A bit hard to get our resources over there. But they did agree to send us their best detective." Jason smiled and runs his tongue over his silver tooth. "I did that. I will tell you everything." Mark smiled and leans back. "I murdered those cops. I also stalked sean for years before." Marks eyes become more stern as he sits up. "Excuse me?" "The only way to get him here was a trail. A messed up one putting two of their best detectives at work." Mark leaned forward a bit more and taps his fingers. "You planned on us working together?" Jason nods. "And falling in love. Seeing as though you began to like him more and more I kept getting rid of my work more and more. The plan was to kill sean and drive you to quit for not being able to save him in time." Mark begins getting frustrated. "I see. What else?" Jason laughed. "Sean's face when I kidnapped him, the warm tears I licked off his cheeks. The blood that dripped from his body onto the cold ground where he slept." Jason smiled, mark getting angry. "The way he cried and pleaded to be let go. The pleads and begging for me to stop. Music to my ears. The way I dragged him down those cement stairs, skinning his knees. The shock collar just to entertain me when I got bored of watching him be quiet and still. Leaving him without a coat or jacket to freeze. All within the span of 48 hours. The shaking he had from the cold and the fear was a beautiful mix. The way he cried out when I yanked him around by his hair. Or the way his mouth tastes when you lick off blood from his bottom li-" mark had heard enough he punched Jason as hard as he could in the jaw and two cops burst in, restraining mark and pulling him out of the room. Jason laughing and smiling. "He's a great toy mark! FUN TO BREAK AS WELL!" He yelled as the metal door closed. Mark sits down in a chair. The chief walking over. "What the hell was that?! I mean you got a confession but you didn't have to hit the guy." Mark nods. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. Won't happen again." She nods. "You're right it won't happen again. I'm sending you and Sean back to Ireland tonight. We have a cabin in the woods that no one knows where is. You can pack clothing and what not but we will send a farmer with food and other necessary items you may need." Mark looked down at the file. "You're changing Sean's name?!" She nodded. "its jack now. He will be safer if people don't know his name." Mark nods and grabbed the file away from her. "I'll tell him on the way."


	7. Chapter 7

As mark waits outside Sean's door with a bag of food like he had promised. He turned his back to the large men in black attire. A bit nervous he walked into the room, file in the other hand as he closed the door. "Sean, we are going to Ireland." Mark rips it off like a bandaid handing him the sack of food. Sean looked up a bit confused. "Uh, why? Did I do something?" He asked a bit concerned as mark sits at the end of the bed. "No, its just. Jason has other men working with him and we need to keep you safe. I'm going with. But I need you to know that they've changed your name as well." Sean grumbled and looked at the file. "My name is jack? Why?" He looked a bit unamused by this but could care less. He just wished he didn't have to leave so soon. "It'll be all better once we get on that plane and I can explain more." Sean nods and gets out of bed. Mark holding up the bag of clothing. Sean slowly taking it. He pulled on black skinny jeans, a green v neck with grey stripes and a grey jacket. He looked down at the floor as he sits on the bed, puling on sneakers. He looked depressed, hopefully this cabin in Ireland would help. "You aright sean?" Mark asked and looked at him. Sean just nodding. He stands up but winced, falling forward as mark catches him. Sean was frustrated, violated, hurt and just wanted to cry. He gripped marks long black sleeves tightly and begins to cry. Mark sits down on the floor. Holding the emotionally worn out Sean in his arms. Combing his fingers through his hair. "Everything will be alright Sean. I promise." Sean nods and warm tears stain marks shirt. "I know. But it feels like everything is broken." He says and hides his face in marks neck.

In the plane mark looked over at sean a few times and smiled. "So jack, anywhere you'd like to really visit in life before you die?" He asked and twiddles his thumbs. "Ive always wanted to go to south america." He said and looked up. "But I'm Irish. So. I'd die in the sun." Mark chuckled and nods. "True that." The plane lands after a few hours and they get off heading to a black truck. After a few more hours of driving. They reach their destination. The cabin. Mark helps jack inside and laid him against the bed before grabbing everything else. He sets around ten bags down and looked up at the farmer who'd be helping them. He looked back over at jacks door. "Thank you for your help. but we're good for right now." The farmer nods and leaves. Now leaving mark and jack alone. Mark heads to jacks room and sees him fast asleep. Curled up in bed with the green banket mark gave him at the hospital. He turns on the heat and closed the door, heading down the hall to his own room.

Around four am jack let's out a blood curdling scream. Mark sits up and grabbed his gun running to the others room, kicking the door open. Jack sitting in bed with the blanket drapped over his knees. he takes in deep breaths and tried to apologize. "I didn't mean to. I just. I was. I had a bad dream." He trailed off and looked down mark sitting next to him. "It's OK,I get them too." Jack nods and rubs the back of his hand against his nose to whipe away a bit of snot. "Yeah, I'm sorry." Jack said and laid back down, Mark crawling under the sheets with him. Mark trailed his hand over jacks cheeks and dragged him thumb against jacks chin. Jack looked up at him with his bright blue eyes and slowly let them relax as he placed a small warm kiss against marks lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack laid in bed mark acting as the big spoon, arms wrapped around him. Jack laid there and pondered for quite some time. Maybe mark didn't like the kiss maybe mark wasn't gay. They had never really talked about it but jack knew something was wrong. He rolled over to face mark with a soft smile, and wrapped his arms around marks torso making sure to snuggle right into his warmth.

The next morning mark wasn't in the bed. Jack sat up a bit and looked around. Was it a dream? He gets out of bed, making his way towards the bathroom. He gets one glance of himself in the mirror and shrieked. Man he looked terrible. He traced his fingers over the bruises on his face and touched his bottom lip that had been split open about four days ago. He sighed and heads towards the shower. As soon as he was undressed he got in the shower, letting the warm water splash against his back before actually cleaning himself. Once he got out he looked down at his body completely and rubbed the fog on the mirror off. He didn't like what he saw. Stitches under his ribs, bruising, bruised hand marks on his wrists and stomach along with one on his neck. He slowly raised his hand and placed it on his neck to match up with the larger bruised print. He takes in a shakey breath, backing away from there mirror. Jumping slightly when he heard a knock on the door. "Ju- just a moment please." He said trying to sound as normal as possible.

Mark shrugged and speaks up. "Hey, uh I've got your food ready, when you're done in there you're welcome to come join me." Mark heads back towards the kitchen and begins to dish plates. He over hears a thud and glanced out the kitchen doorway. "Hey you alright?" He called out towards the bathroom. Jack struggling to answer.

Jack was now tangled in a white towel and laying in the tub. He groaned and called out. "Yeah I'm good, just trying to get dressed!" He stands up and grabbed another towel, drying off the rest of his body. He pulled on black skinny jeans that fade to grey near the bottom at the knee. He then grabbed a red v neck shirt with black stripes and some grey socks. He wandered out into the hall, throwing his sweats and t shirt into his room as he walked by.

Mark was sitting at the table, reading the file closely. The least he could do was try and solve the rest of it and find the bodies. Even though they had arrested the man something felt off. The moment he saw jack he closed the file and shoved it under the food mat, shoving some food in his mouth to look natural. "Oh hi jack!" He said and smiled, crumbs falling out of his mouth. Jack looked at him pulling a face and then sighed. "Morning mark." jack slowly shuffled over and looked at his plate. It was across from mark and had a few things on the plate. He then looked up at mark who looked a bit confused. He then grabbed his plate and dragged it over to sit next to mark. "So, anything new?" He asked and mark shrugged. "Just waiting for the farmer he's supposed to check in every day at noon. Its only ten." Mark said and smiled, taking another bite. After sitting in silence and a few bites jack decided to speak up. "Are you upset that I kissed you last night? You didn't say anything so I just assumed it was OK." Mark looked up from his plate and shrugged. "I mean. You were just tired and probably weren't thinking right. So. I don't know if it meant something. Probably didn't." Jacks heart sank at those words and he nods. "Right sorry." He looked at his plate before getting up. Stupid mark. Stupid feelings. He gets up and heads to his room, closing the door. Mark looked up and sighed. It was killing him not to admit these feelings. But it wasn't the right time. Especially if that was Jason's plan to get them together. For now he would just have to pretend he wasn't interested.


	9. Chapter 9

Once jack left the room, mark grabbed the case file out from under the mat and sighed. He looked back at the door and grabbed the car keys. "I'll be right back, the gun is in my room, under my pillow." Mark yelled and heads towards the front door, walking out. He runs over to the car and drives off heading to the FBI building. Jack wanders out into the hall, looking through things in the house. This was a new place and he wanted to get more familiar with it. He heads down the hall into the office area, looking over a few things of paper work and at the missing computer. He wasn't allowed to do a whole lot that could bust their cover.

Mark enters the building, handing them his badge "I'm from the united states and I need these case files of these cops." He hands them a list and they nod, showing him the way to the files room. He points it out to mark before leaving him alone. Mark sits on the floor, three file boxes between his legs as he begins to read. There was no way this was just a one man job.

Jack sits down and glanced over at marks room. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at the door. I wonder. He stands up, heading to marks room, opening the door to see the bed perfectly made. His bags were unpacked and already put away. He looked around his room, opening his backpack. He pulled out a paper with a bunch of numbers on it. "Probably just the office people back in the US." He closed the door behind him, going to make some coffee instead.

Mark begins writing down everything that he could, trying to remember times and dates. A strange man peers around the corner snapping a picture of mark before wandering off. Mark then heads out back towards the main room. "Thank you again, I'll be back in a week." The man nods and gives mark a smile before returning to his work. Mark gets in the car and grabbed his phone. Seeing a text from jack. "Hey, went for a walk to the lake. Be back in an hour." Mark sighed pushing his phone into the cup holder.

Jack walks along the edge of the lake looking up at the rainy sky. He kicked over a rock and smiled softly, smelling the fresh air. This was nice. He needed to relax. His hood laying against his shoulders, hair slightly damp. He looked back at the forest at the deer and smiled. It was nice to get out for a while and not thin about the monstrosity of these past few days.

While jack was gone mark placed the paperwork on his bed and goes over it a few hundred times. He then opened his closet door, taping everything to the inside so jack couldn't see what he was up to. The front door opens and jack walked in. "Mark, ya home?" He asked and heads into the living room. "Yeah I'm here! Just getting into something warmer! Its a bit cold!" He said and stumbled out of the closet to grab a sweater and some random grey sweatpants. He shuts the closet with his foot and walked out, half dressed with only grey sweatpants as he tried to figure out which way the sweater goes. "How was the lake?"

Back at the FBI center the man who took marks picture sits down behind a desk, making a call. "Hey, I found one of them. Not sure where he's off to. Next week he will be back. I'll follow him then." The man on the other side speaks then the man hangs up the phone, turning the face a map. "Where are you Sean."


	10. Chapter 10

Mark looked over the files for the next few days. Tomorrow he was going to go into the FBI building again. Jack sits out on the porch with a cup of hot chocolate. He was wearing black sweat pants, grey long sleeve shirt with a blanket draped over his shoulders. He yawned softly, rain gently falling against the green wet grass. Mark steps out and sits down next to jack. "Hey I'm heading into town for a few things need anything?" Jack shakes his head looking away. Mark nodding before heading off. Once he's in the truck he heads for the FBI building.

Once mark was inside he heads back down the hall into the dark room. The mysterious man watching closely. Once mark enters the man wandered out and tags marks car with a bug to know where he goes. He then heads back inside.

Meanwhile jack is playing with his sleeve as he sniffles. He was so pissed mark didn't like him back and that mark played off the kiss like it was nothing. He was going to talk to him when he gets home about it.

Mark made his way back to the lobby and heads back to his car. The man calling the number on his phone. "He's on the move." The man gets in a black car and shuffled to find the seatbelt, following mark home. As soon as mark entered he looked down at Jack who was sitting on the couch. He smiled softly and waved. "Hey, we need to talk." Jack said standing up. "I'm tired of your actions. I have to know, do you like me or not?!" Mark shrugged and looked down. " I can't say, I'm sorry." Jack balls up his fists. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that to me!" He yelled and mark looked stunned. "Jack I.-" jack interrupts. "No! Its like you're building me up again. Well I can't do that." He stands up and goes to his room. Mark leaving, the black car sitting in the bushes as mark drives off. He had to solve this quickly. The man heading towards the house. Jack heading towards his room. The front door opening, jack turning on a heel. "Oh you're back!" He yelled and heads to the living room, seeing the strange man with a gun. "Shit. Wrong man. Is this the wrong house?" Jack said and stumbled back wards, reaching for the side table. He throws it at the man and jumped over the couch heading to marks room.

Mark got a strange feeling in his stomach, turning back to drive back to the house. Jack runs to marks room, jumping at the bed before he is yanked back. He let's out a yelp kicking at the man in the chest. "Get off of me!" He yelled and the man pulled jack by his pants closer to him. "Hello Sean" he said and yanked him up higher, shoving Sean against a wall, pressing his body up against Sean's. "Who, who are you?!" He demands shoving at the other, turning his head away from him. "I'm your kidnappers friend." He said with a devilish smile, smelling jacks neck. "And I can see why he wants you." He growled lowly in Sean's ear causing him to whine.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack huffed, pushing at the man to try and break free, belt loops ripping and pants sliding down about three inches. "Get off me you fried freckled fuck!" He yelled and glared at the man with the long blonde hair. He kicked at him, the man pushing himself harder between jacks legs. "Oh Sean, such a shame I didn't get to meet you when Jason was around." He said and leaned forward, pressing Jack's hands against the wall. "Now, where did he leave off?" He traced a finger across jacks split lip and smiled.

Mark hopped out of the car and saw the broken window. He pulled the gun out of his pocket and aimed, walking inside. This was not good. Sean squirmed against the man. "Don't make me scream." Jack said and the man laughed. "Go on ahead. No one can hear you." The man was right no one could hear him. He throws Jack to the floor with a thud as he tried to scramble to his feet, the man pressing his body against jacks back and his chest up against the other wall.

Mark walked slowly through the living room and towards the hall. Hearing the faint noises. He kicked open the door to see jack pressed against the wall, blood dripping from his nose and lip and the man pressed up behind him. "Let. Him. Go." Mark said and the man laughed. "I will. Just put your gun down." The man let's go of jack and slowly backed away, jack falling to the floor. He coughed and leaned his back against the wall, breathing now picking up speed. Marks gun still facing the man. "Who are you?" The man smiled, quickly shooting mark in the shoulder. Jack and marks attention went towards the bullet hole as mark fell giving the man the chance to escape. "Call the office. We need to be relocated." Mark said and holds onto his shoulder as jack fished around marks pockets for a phone.

Jack was now sitting in an ambulance trying to regain his thoughts. This was impossible. Neither one of them went anywhere that could have brought this upon them, at least to jacks knowledge they didn't. Mark was stitched up in the back of the ambulance, blanket draped around Jack. "Can you tell me what he looked like, what did he do, how many times were you hit, can you explain his face to this sketch artist." Jack burst out into tears. "I'm in shock, look I've got a blanket leave me alone." He curled in on himself as mark shifted to sit next to him. "Are you alri-" he cuts himself off. "Never mind dumb question." He pulled jack into a warm hug, letting the warm tears soak up into his shirt and drip along his neck.


	12. Chapter 12

Mark sat next to Sean in the ambulance. He shifted awkwardly next to Sean and speaks up. "I may or may not have still been working on the case." He said a bit quiet, Sean glancing to look at him. "Wait. Are you saying you continued to look into the case instead of relaxing! This is supposed to be a nice, calm, SAFE spot! Not some damn case! I mean for fucks sake! I was in danger again! And I know you may not have the same feelings for me that I do for you, but for fucking once can you just pretend you care about my saftey!" Sean said, tears streaming down his cold pink cheeks. Mark just sitting there before finally opening his mouth. "I do like you! I just, you didn't hear what I did! Now I'm trying to figure out what to do next. You low life, good for nothing asshole!" Sean shakes his head, standing up. "I'm done. I'll see you back at the building." Sean begins walking, mark growling. "I'm the one with the car!" Sean turned around. "I'd rather walk than sit next to you right now you ass!" Sean walked down the muddy path as he groaned, stumbling, tears running down his face as he tried to wipe them off.

Mark watched as Sean walked away. He felt his heart snap but ignored the feeling turning to face the police Chief and Felix. "OK, where's the new spot?" Mark asked Felix running after Sean after the chief pointed at him. "Listen. Mark. You guys are being relocated to the other side of Ireland until we sort this out. This time with police in the cabin a few miles away so they can pop in if something goes wrong." She hands mark a black bracket with a button on the top. "This will alert them silently." She spoke softly and handed mark a warning slip. "One more fuck up and I'm taking Sean away from you and hiding him by himself." She said, walking back to the black car, Felix and Sean returning. "Let's just go to the new place." Sean said and heads inside, not bothering to look back at mark.

Mark packed his bags, leaning in Sean's doorway. "Can we talk?" He asked. Sean glancing up. "I've already said what I've wanted to. But if you'd like to dig a deeper grave you can." Sean turned his back, packing up some shirts. "Look, Jason said he planned on us getting together. He wanted that to happen. I've just been worried that if we get together that another part of his plan will be set and the next piece will be in motion. Like dominos." Mark said and sits on the bed. "And you can hate me all you want. I'm just looking out for your best interest." Mark stands up, hugging jack from behind.

Jack tensed up, looking down at the shirt in his hands before turning around to hug mark tightly, tears dripping down his face. "I'm scared mark, I don't know who this next guy is. Or what he wants. But I'm scared." Mark hugged him back tightly before letting go, rubbing jacks arms. "Its OK, I'll be right here. And after this blows over. We will go to south america. Go swimming, relax. Ok?" Sean laughed and nods his head before finishing up his packing.


	13. Chapter 13

As morning light breaks through the window of the new cabin mark can't help but to wonder how things will be for the next little while. Mark stands up, resting his feet against the cold wooden floors, making his way down to Sean's room. He opened the door just a crack to see the Irish man still asleep. He smiled softy, not wanting to disturb him after the events of last night. Mark heads into the kitchen, begining to make eggs and bacon.

As Sean stirs slightly in his sleep his eyes open as the door to his room shuts. He was paranoid. Nothing like that had happened in a while so every sound, voice and movement was putting him on edge. Sean stands up grabbing black skinny jeans and a blue shirt. His green hair sticking up all over the place. He grabbed green boxers along with a towel before heading towards the washroom. Sean placed his things down on the cabinet next to the sink as he lifted his shirt from his body, tossing it to the side. His dark happy trail fading under his boxer line. He placed his thumbs against the waistband, pulling the fabric down slowly against his legs until they dropped to the floor. He steps out of them and turned back to face the shower. The morning always had the water running cold first before it could warm up, he leaned against the sink, waiting for the water to reach a nice warm temperature before he steps inside the glass chamber.

Mark hears the water running, assuming Sean is fully awake. He turned the stove down slightly so the food would be freshly cooled by the time Sean got out. It was quiet around here. The sounds of water from the washroom, the sizzling of bacon, birds outside trying to mate with other birds. My bad. Chirping. Mark laughed to himself and grabbed the shredded cheese, sprinkling it over the eggs and hash browns.

As Sean let's the hot water hit his back for a while he let's his mind wander. A terrible idea really. He has small flashbacks to the first attack and now this one. He tried to piece it together before shampoo gets in his eye. He gets out a loud scream, falling against the wall as he rubbed his eye.

Mark hears the scream and grabbed his gun, kicking the bathroom door open. He points the gun at Sean and then lowered it, seeing as sean just fucked up a little.

"I'm sorry about that, I got soap in my eye." Sean said, washing his hair to be clean. He opened the glass door, grabbing the towel from the rack.

Mark let's his eyes wander for a second before snapping his attention back to his gun, placing it in its holster. "Sorry to disturb you, I take it you're done. Breakfast is ready if you're hungry." Sean smiled softly. " I'm starving. Its been a long night." Sean wrapped the towel around his waist, smiling at mark. Sean didn't exactly have huge muscles. You could tell he was in shape and had a pack. But. Mark was completely a workout-aholic. All he did was work out when he got upset or for his free time. The room in the back just had weights in it. Sean shoos mark away so he can get dressed, pulling the cracked door closed.

Mark heads back into the kitchen, placing the food onto the plates and then the table. He was just paranoid. Sean is OK! He has a gun as well in case things go straight to shit again.


	14. Chapter 14

As Ryan stands near the doorway of his shitty apartment he goes over the pictures with Sean's face on it. He then loads a gun lookin towards his phone. He grabbed it and smiled maliciously. Ryan called the other male in the united states. "Hey its me. You ready to go yet?" He asked and lights a cigarette. The smoke fading into the air.

As the man in the black suit turns off the call he placed his sniper against the rooftop facing the jail. "Ready when you are." On the inside of the prison a wall explodes and cops fall against the rubble, sirens and lights flashing. A large black van pulled into the gym yard, the strange men shooting at every cop and criminal they saw. Out walks Jason in a black suit and tie, expensive watch being buckled with each step. He runs a hand through his hair, knuckles still healing after he had beaten the shit out of Sean. He climbed into the van and sits next to his right hand man. "I need to know where the hell Sean is. I want him. What's Ryan got for me?" Jason asked and runs a hand through his dark hair, grabbing the phone. "An address, a place and lots of cops." Jason nods. "So a piece of cake?" The other man nods. "Yes sir."

As the airport crowds with people on the early Friday morning. Jason and his crew walk down the runway, towards a jet. He climbed inside it and looked at the weapons down on the table. "Are we going to war?" He asked and glanced over at a women in the seat across from him. "Sir, with all do respect we are infiltrating a cabin surrounded by secret service men, police officers and two highly trained cops living together. But I do have good news." She hands him the folder. "It looks like they've gotten together." Inside the folder was a few pictures. Some with mark and Sean in bed. Other where they are cuddling on the couch. "Excellent. exactly where they should be. This is wonderful."

The jet lands in Ireland, Jason and his men walking along the road to get to the black cars. They load everything up, heading for the mountains. Jason giving Ryan a quick call. "Hey, we are on our way, meet us at the peak and then we will all head up, following you." Ryan hangs up, grabbing his gun and. Cigarette. He then heads out to meet up with them.

At the peak Ryan was leaning against his car in a fake cop outfit. "How do I look?" He asked jokingly, Jason shoving him against the car. "I want Sean. Get me Sean." He said snapping at the other. Ryan falls towards the car, getting inside quickly. He leads them up the mountain and gets out, pointing towards the cabin. "In there. But there are snippers. And cops everywhere." He points down the road. "Get rid of that building. Its full of cops." A group nods, getting back in the car. Jason and Ryan smiling as he sends the other group to get rid of the other cops in the forest.

As the other group gets rid of the cops, Ryan and Jason walk up to the cabin. Jason takes in a deep breath and smirked. "I can't wait to see my toy. Its been far too long." He opens the door, the entire cabin pitch black. "You take care of mark. I've got Sean." The same silver smile that used to creep in the night now inside the house. Ryan heads towards marks room, Jason flipping open his knife as he opened Sean's door. He looked down at the sleeping male with a smile. "So precious. " he runs a hand across Sean's cheek, Sean flinching away from the cold fingers. "Mark, go back to be-" he opens his eyes to see the man and tried to scream, a hand going over his mouth. "Oh Sean baby. Did you miss me?" He climbed onto Sean's waist, knife pressed softly against his neck. "I missed our little time together. "

Mark shoved Ryan off of him, gun under the bed. Mark rolled off the bed, sticking his arm under the bed. Ryan sitting on the desk as he twirled the gun in his hands. "Looking for something markimoo?" Mark was overcome with fear and panic. "What do you want?" He asked softly, hearing the muffled screams from Sean's room. "Sean..." He said softly, turning to face Ryan.

Sean pushed his head further into the pillow, blood soaking into the pillow from the cut on his shoulder. He growled and pushed Jason off of him. He stands up quickly and grabbed the end table throwing it at him. "Oh fuck this..MARK!" He screamed, arms wrapping behind him to slam him against the wall, Jason licking the cut, making it sting and burn. Sean screamed, biting into Jason's arm, he placed his feet on the wall, pushing hard against it to send him and Jason backwards. Jason's head smacking into the floor as jack does a backwards Summersault onto his feet. He stands up completely, placing his foot against Jason's throat, not applying any pressure. "What now bitch" he spits at Jason.

Mark looked at the gun and then Ryan. "Really? This is stupid." He said softly and rolled across the floor, slamming his foot into Ryan's knee, knocking him to the floor. The moment Ryan collides with the ground mark jumped to his feet, kicking the gun into the hall. Ryan rolled onto his back, pulling marks foot so he'd fall. He gets up immediately and runs for the gun. Mark wrapped his hand around his foot pulling him down. "Get back here you bitch!"

Sean feels the hands wrap around his leg, pulling him to the ground, his head smacking into the door. He groaned, holding the back of his head as Jason pinned him down. He gripped Sean's throat and begins to squeeze, Sean pushing at Jason face to get off of him. "Get off of me you bastard!" He says through airless breaths, face turning red, then purple, and slightly blue. Mark tackled Jason, Sean rolling to his side to get air as he coughed. "Sean you OK?" Mark asked, pinning Jason to the floor." He nods slowly, Ryan slamming a pan against Sean's head, knocking him out. He then does the same to mark. Jason, standing up. "I thought I told you to handle mark!" He yelled and Ryan growled. "You try fighting a ninja." They drag them down the hall and through the mud. He tied Sean up, arms and feet together behind him same with mark. They then cuff them to the back of the seat. Men sitting between and next to them.


	15. Chapter 15

As Ryan and Jason talk, mark wakes up, blood dripping from his head as he looked over at Sean. He glanced around the van and up at the two in the front seat. He shifted as Ryan glanced back. "Oh look who's awake.." Ryan smiled and gets up heading to the back of the van. "Morning princess." His tobacco and alcoholic breath very noticeable. Mark cringed and turned his face away. "You need a better dentist." Mark said and Ryan growled, slamming his head against the wall of the van. "Shut up!" He sits down in front of mark and Sean. Sean's head slowly swaying from one side to the other. "Hey, Jason? Mind if I play with your toy for a moment?" Jason glanced up in the rearview mirror and over at Ryan then Sean. "Go for it. But make sure the hulk is tied down." He turned his eyes towards mark and smiled. Ryan taking extra precautions with mark. He then turned to face Sean who was just barley waking up. "Good morning cutie!" Ryan said and leaned down in front of Sean, thumb pressed against Sean's lip. He then grabbed Sean by his throat, forcing his tongue into Sean's mouth before dropping him down onto the van floor. Sean spitting and trying not to think about that. He feels a foot press against his stomach before he is kicked into the seat. "Sean we've missed you buddy." He forced Sean to lay on his back and looked at mark who was trying to beak free. "How cute, you really have feelings for him." Ryan said as he sits Sean back up next to mark. Ryan's spit dripping from Sean Mouth. Mark growled and kicked Ryan as hard as he could with both legs sending him into the back part of the van. Ryan stands up and looked down at mark. "Big mistake." He slammed his fist into marks face and continued to punch him for a solid two minutes. He then stands up, heading back to the front seat.

As the car ride went on Sean just starred at the floor. Mark making sure Sean was OK every now and again. The car comes to a stop, Ryan and Jason getting out. They opened the back door, Ryan dragging mark out by his hair. Throwing him into the dirt. He then grabbed Sean and throws him next to mark. "I hope you know, this is where your life begins." He empties the bullets out of the revolver and put one back in. He spins the dial and stops it. Pointing it at mark. He pulled it and the sound makes Sean and mark jump. Click. Nothing happened. Then he points the gun towards Sean. Click. Again nothing. He then yanks up Sean, dragging him into the woods, screaming and all, he throws him against the cold muddy ground, untying him. "You're digging your own grave." "No. I'm not." Sean said and Ryan slams his fist into Sean's face a few times. "I said you're digging your own grave." Sean nods and takes the shovel, slowly shoveling the dirt.

Mark looked over at Jason and then back to the woods. Jason grabbed mark and dragged him near the spot Ryan and Sean were at. Sean was sweating, covered in blood and had rolled up his serves to help him shovel. Snow falls onto the ground softly making his nose turn pink, his cheeks rosey and his eyes to burn with tears as they dripped down his face. Mark was heartbroken at the sight. Jason unties mark, handing him his own shovel. "You'd better get to work as well." Mark takes the shovel and digs slowly. He glanced at how pale and cold Sean was. Mark lucky flannel was ripped and muddy, sleeves rolled up as well.

As two hours past, Sean was about hip deep in a hole. He panted, leaning against the shovel. "Keep digging brat!" Ryan yelled, spitting at the back of Sean's head. "I can't. I'm to tired." He said and looked up at Ryan. Ryan jumped into the hole striking Sean across the face. "Move over. I'll do it." Sean climbed out of the hole and glanced over at the gun on the floor. It only had one bullet. He looked back at Ryan and runs towards the gun aiming it at Ryan's head. Mark slamming his shovel into Jason's skull. Ryan standing there as he looked at Sean. "You've only got one bullet." He climbed out of the hole storming towards Sean. Click. Bang. The bullet shoots from the gun, into his head and out the other end. Sean holding the gun as tears stream down his face. He looked over at Jason who was on the pile of dirt and snow he shakes, grabbing the shovel, slamming it into Jason's head several times. He then falls onto the ground, in shock that he had even done that. Mark just staring. They were surrounded by two bodies and holes. Sean laid in the snow taking in a few breaths as he feels relief and shock hit him.

Mark crawled out of the hole and towards Sean as fast as possible, knees soaking wet as he pulled Sean up into a strong warm hug. "You did it. Oh my god. You did...you killed." Sean holds on tightly, tears falling down his face. "I did...I killed them."


	16. Chapter 16

The last thing a cop ever wants to do is pull the trigger. That small fear resides in their mind every morning they wake up, "will I have to shoot someone?" For Sean William McLaughlin. That fear became a reality. On November 29 2016. Sean shot and fatally killed Ryan Johnson. Not only did he kill a man he also killed the mob boss Jason. As Sean walked down the hallway he could hear the people yelling back and fourth. "COPS ARE HATED! THEY'RE TRIGGER HAPPY! HE WILL BURN IN HELL FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!" And other saying things like. "IT WAS AN ACT OF DEFENSE HE HAD THE RIGHT TO SHOOT AND KILL THAT MAN!" Some people against him just because they hate him, others with him because of justice. He stands in a suit and tie looking around the room as mark joins him. The judge sitting above them against the large stand. "Sean, you are under trail for the murder of two men. How would you like to begin your opening statement."

Sean stood there, looking at the floor under him, stumbling to find the right words to say. "Your honour if I may say a few things" he finally speaks up. The judge nods and leans back against his chair. "As many of you know. I'm a police officer who recently transfered to America to work on a Case with my partner mark. Within that time frame I have been kidnapped, had food dumped on me, sent to Ireland and back. Not to mention been blamed for my own kidnapping because I am a police officer who is " trigger happy." These few months I've been drugged, beaten, sexually assaulted and forced to sit in the back of a smelly van. Look you may not like me because I have a badge and have probably arrested a family member or have given you a ticket. But what I did was out of defense. They were going to kill me and mark, they made us dig our own graves. Taking a mans life is the worst thing you can do and I am truly sorry..." He then takes a step back he couldn't look up at the judge as he feels his heart pound.

A few hours had passed and as the judge goes to slam his mallet down the court room doors burst open, the chief walking in pissed off. "This case is closed. My men were kidnapped and tortured. 500$ dollar fine each?! I think not! If it wasn't for you incompetence to keep Jason under lock down then we wouldn't have had this problem you ass. My men walk or I drop this to the reporters." She drops a file on the desk of the judge who opens it to see picture of him with another woman at a bar and hotel. "Let this slide and I let that slide." The judge nods and sends them on their way.

Sean looked up a bit surprised, mark standing up and yelling. "OH SHE TOLD YOU!" He yelled from the stand. The judge growled and looked back at the chief. "Fine. just get them back to work." He demanded and she grabbed both of their hands leading them to the back of a car. "I'm proud of you boys. Now your absence has caused me a great deal of over work. You both are needed at the office and out in the field." She hands them a file and smiled. "Or you can spend the night in jail with a 500$ fee." Mark nods, taking the file, Sean leaning against him to look over the paperwork. "Oh good this one is an easy one." He said with a sigh or relief. Once they get back to the office mark and Sean head into their room, closing the door. Boxes of work and cases on their desks. "Office sweet office." Sean said a bit sarcastically. Mark closed the door and glanced at the pile of work. "Let's get started. But first." He pinned Sean up against the desk and wrapped on hand around Sean's tie pulling him towards marks face. He gently kissed Sean and smirked. "Now let's get to work." He takes the file from under Sean and sits down in a computer chair, looking it over. Sean taking a similar copy to read.

The next few hours were trying to figure out how to get inside the warehouse and how to get close enough to the man who was doing the crime. Sean smirked and grabbed an outfit from his closet. "I'm gonna get him this time. You had your fun last time. Let's go." He stripped down and pulled on black jeans, a white t shirt, black hightops, a leather jacket and dogtags. Mark shrugged and goes out into the hall. "Chief we will be right back." Mark yelled and the chief stops him. "Not without Felix you're not!" She snapped. Felix looking up from his notebook. "Um what?" Field work has her been Felix's cup of tea. But whatever the chief says it goes. Besides should be interesting to see how this whole thing plays out. Mark wasn't to happy but didn't argue. "Let's go Felix."

They sit in the car looking at the building as they try to decide who's who. "There's your man!" Felix yelled and mark slaps him. "Shut up! You want to start a riot? Now how do we go about catching him." "On my signal" Sean gets out of the passenger side door heading towards the man. "Wait how will we know the signal?!" Mark asked, Felix looking from the back seat. "He's got a cute butt." Mark raised his hand again and Felix holds up both his as if to surrender. "sorry."

As they sit and wait a siren goes off from the building. "Oh great what has this idiot done this time." Mark snapped and gets out of the car, along with Felix. Mark unlocks his gun and looked at the doors, people pouring out as smoke rises from the door. "What the hell?" Felix says, squinting his eyes. "Which ones my guy?!" Mark says looking frantically. The man stumbling out, rubbing his eyes as he slips around. The only man covered in bright orange paint. "I think I found the signal." Felix points and mark laughed, Sean walking out with a large smile on his face as he looked at the people running and the sky. Mark points the gun at the man. "On your knees! Federal agents!" The man in orange paint kneels down, hands on his head. Mark gives a small wave and smirk. Sean waving back with orange hands.

They plop the orange man in the police chair and head back to their office. Felix following. "Is that what you guys always do?! Can I join your team?! Please!" Felix smiled. He had never been so excited. "You need proper training first. Take the police courses and come back once you can shoot a gun an-" without being able to finish Felix pulled out a gun and aimed it at the white board, firing bullets into the mans picture directly into his skull. "I was top of my class and already know how to shoot a gun." Mark smiled and nods, police running into the room. "No need to get worried. He was just demonstrating." Mark said and holds out his hand. "Welcome to the team." Sean stands up, holding out his own hand. "Welcome!"


	17. Chapter 17

As days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months. Sean, mark and Felix become the best team in capturing the bad guys. But usually things aren't smooth sailing. Someone gets injured or shot and sometime the person they're saving dies. As they stand out in the rain, they watch the coffin lower into the grave slowly. Sean and mark just starring as it goes in. How could they let this happen.

*4 days prior.*

Sean was sitting in the office, feet up on the desk. Mark walked into the office, hands holding the handles to as box. "We got another drug bust case." He sets the box against the table and looked around the office. "Where's Felix?" He asked and sits down at his own desk, placing the files on the left side of his desk, watching Sean play with his shoelaces. "He has the flu. He won't be in for at least two more days." Mark nods and begins going through the papers work in the file. "So you want to go interrogate people?" Mark looked up at Sean and he smiled softly. "Yeah of course."

Sean and mark head to the car, driving down to a beat up, old looking apartment building. "Well, looks like we're here." Mark said and pulled a face. Sean looked at it with a disgusted look. "Yeah if you're Oscar the grouch." He said, he heads up to the door and knocked softly. "Jeremy? Police open up." There was. Large crash from the other side of the door. Mark kicked the door open to find the furniture blocking the doorway. Mark begins climbing furniture, Sean watching, with his gun out as he glanced over at the outdoors. The man running from the other side. "We've got a runner!" Sean said and puts his gun away, running after him. Mark looking over his shoulder to see his partner gone. He rolled his eyes and sees a man hiding behind the shower. He continues to claw his way towards him.

Sean booked it down the street after the man. He zoomed into traffic and between cars making Sean follow close behind. The loud honking ringing his ears. Jeremy takes a turn into an alley way and continues to run through the disgusting puddles. Sean slides into the alley chasing after. Breathing hard as he inhaled the cold air. Jeremy comes to a stop and climbed up the ladder quickly. Sean following right behind. As Sean is climbing the man dumps a barrel of rain water over Sean, drenching him in the cold water. He takes in a deep breath and climbed faster. He pushes his body past his limits and tackled the man, shivering as he locked him in handcuffs.

Mark climbed onto the other side, gun pointed at the shower. "Step out and we won't have a problem." The man steps out from behind the shower, arms up. "Nick, you're under arrest." Nick laid on the floor and mark cuffed him. "That was easy." He feels his phone vibrating and sees Sean icon pop up. "Hey, I caught the shower villain." Sean was shaking as he looked up at the cold wind. "I, I...n..ne...need you, to co- come here.." He hauled the man down the steps and sits near the building, waiting for mark.

Mark pulled up in front of the building, throwing the guy into the back looking over at the cold wet Sean. "Did you fall in a pool?" He laughed, handing him two towels and a blanket. He helps Sean sit down in the car and then takes the keys from him. They go back to the station and after a few hours of sitting in front of a heater in a police uniform and towel he finally was able to get warm. While that was going on mark had interviewed both of the suspects and released only one.

"Well we've only got the one. He's going to give us the other address and we will be able to take it from there." Mark said and looked over at Sean who had changed into normal police clothing. The tight blue shirt buttoned up half way as he used the towel to dry up his green hair. "Once he has it let's go. I want to go take a warm shower. But I gotta check on Felix make sure he's OK. I've grown to enjoy his company and friendship now."

Mark nods and heads back out into the hallway, he takes the paper from the man, heading back to sean. "You look ridiculous in that outfit. You also look like a stripper." Mark joked and Sean walked over, pulling mark close to his face with his tie. "I'll strip for you later." He said and kissed mark on the lips. He heads towards the parking lot, grabbing his gun from the trunk.

When they pull up to the building they look at the other cars. Sean was a walking orange cone in his police uniform. Mark looked over a bit concerned. "Wanna switch shirts?" He asked softly and Sean looked at him. "You won't fit Mr muscles. Talk about looking like a stripper." He smiled, getting out of the car. Mark gets out with a sigh, holding onto his gun tightly. "I'll take the upper levels. You scope around the yard and bottom floors." Sean said and heads to the stairwell. Mark nods, heading around the back to the shed.

As Sean walked up the stairs he could hear the faint voices. They didn't sound familiar in anyway shape or form. On fact. He couldn't understand what they were saying, different language. He makes it to the top, gun pointed as he glanced into the room and aimed at the empty chair. He looked over at the other room with a silhouette of a man on a phone. He kicked open the door and points his gun at the phone. A painted image on the window alongside a fake call between to men.

Mark meets up with Sean, heading back to the station. "I got a few ids and some paperwork to run through the processor. I'll meet you back at the office." Sean gets out of the car, heading into the office. He sits down, going over the fake phone call. Felix walking into the office. "Hey! You look much better." Sean said with a grin. Felix closing, then locking the door. Sean handing up at him. "Felix? You OK man..." He asked, standing up. Felix nods and tossed a backpack at Sean. He catches it and opened it up to look down at a bomb. "Felix..." He looked up at Felix who pressed the alarm, throwing Sean to the ground.

Mark hears his phone buzz, the chief calling him. "Get to the office now! Its an emergency!" She hangs up and mark drives quickly back, his radio going off from Sean. "IM FINE GET EVERYONE OUT! THERES A BOMB!" Sean yelled into the radio, mark quickly helping people out of the building.

Sean sits in the office across from Felix. Sean was sitting on the floor, just staring at Felix. "So what's your plan? Blow us up? Real clever." Sean groaned and Felix bends down. "No not me." He smirked and kissed the top of Sean's head. "I don't think OK should do this. Whatever you need help with me and mark can do. Trust me?" Felix shakes his head. "Its not that simple Sean. I need things to save marzia. She's in danger, and I love her. So understand why I'm doing this." He said softly, hugging Sean.

As mark pulled people out of the way, the front of the doors open, Sean slowly walking out with his arms raised, eyes dripping tears and jacket lumpy. Mark glanced over and noticed the bomb strapped to Sean's chest. He gets on his knees slowly and cried. "HELP ME!" He screamed, mark following protocols as he stands behind the police tape. Watching helplessly.

Sean was sitting on the pavement, no one daring to go near him until the set team got there. Mark standing a he watched Sean shae in fear. Felix in the evidence locker as he pulled out, cash, weapons, keys, drugs. Everything he could fit in his bag. Felix then makes a brake for the back door, escaping into the night.

Sean looked up at the bomb squad who were yelling from across the parking lot. "WHAT WIRES! WHAT CODES! PRESS THIS AND THAT" Sean shakes his head and hears a loud beep from the ticking time bomb. Every click making him jump. He followed in instructions, clipping wires and punching in numbers. His heart racing. As soon as the bomb beeped and turned off Sean laid on the cold cement, tears streaming down his face. The biggest feeling of relief washing over his body. Mark running over. He ripped the dead bomb off, throwing it aside as he hugged Sean tightly. "Are you OK?! Are you hurt?!" He chefs over Sean, kissing him a few times on the lips and forehead.


	18. Chapter 18

Sean sat at the desk for a while starring at the bomb that was strapped to him a few hours ago. "Marzia is in danger and Felix didn't really say anything else other than "help me"." Sean leaned back against the chair looking up at mark. "I don't know. I think you should stay here and go through his computer! I'll go to his place and see if I can't find anything there." Sean nodded slowly and grabbed a pen. "I'll write down everything I can in the new evidence folder. If you find anything don't hesitate to call."

Sean sits at Felix's desk, going through His files. Half the time he didn't understand anything that it was saying of spelled. He tried logging into Felix's computer and groaned when he saw a password. He takes off his jacket and loosened his tie as he reads through a few things trying to find passwords. Sean looked down towards the screen of his phone the screen now showing the time 4:52 am. Mark was taking forever.

Mark sits on Felix's bed going through his bedside table and under his bed. He found journals telling about his days and nights. Also explaining his vivid nightmares he had been experiencing, Alongside with his relationship issues. He shoved the journals into an evidence box along with a few papers. He sits back against the bed and grabbed his phone. Time reading. 5:20am. He called Sean, heading out of the home. "Hey I got. Few journals and passwords. I'm on my way back." Sean smiling softly with a tired yawn. "Cool. I've been trying to get into his computer for an hour." he hangs up heading back to the place.

Sean was sleeping, glasses falling off his face and tie dangling in front of his chest. He takes in a deep breath and let's his dreams wander. Mark leaned down,placing his hands on Sean's coat, draping it over him and onto his shoulders. He smiled softy kissing the top of his head, then removing the glasses to fold and put next to Sean. He sits down, turning the monitor and keyboard towards himself, typing in the password and username. He scrolls through files and Sean laid his head in marks lap, mark slowly petting Sean's head.

Mark printed things off, looking through maps and what not. He finally had a rout going. Yawning as the time now goes on to 7:48am mark falls asleep. He laid on the desk and snored soundly, Sean still asleep. Around 12:28 Sean wakes up, smacking his head into the bottom of the desk, scaring mark awake. "Good morning." Mark said laughing as Sean rubbed his nose. "Yeah, morning!" He kissed mark softly and yawned, looking at the map. "That's where we are going?" Sean asked and mark nods. "Suit up and let's go." Sean crawled onto marks lap, slowly wrapping his arms around him. "Can we sleep a little longer." Mark shakes his head, kissing Jack on the forehead. "Let's go and then we can sleep.

As they pull up to the abandoned hotel, mark takes a squad of cops with him, Sean taking two with him to explore the upper levels. As mark heads around areas he sees marzia in a bedroom covered in blood and mud. She looked hungry and beaten. Mark begins picking the lock as quickly as possible.

Sean is heading through the stairs, gun aimed ahead as the large men behind him keep an eye out. Felix was typing into a computer as quickly as possible, sweat dripping from his head. Sean points a gun at him. " put your hands up Felix ." Felix slowly raised his hands, two gun shots going off, the cops behind Sean falling to the floor.

Mark hears the loud bangs, looking over his shoulder. "Im going to go help Sean you take care of marzia." Mark runs off towards the stairwell. He was in the basement and had to run up 54 flights of stairs.

Sean looked into the shadows, trying to get a good view. The man fires the gun at Sean, Sean running to hide behind a pole. The man steps out and pulled Felix up to his feet, keeping him as a human shield. "You cops are very cleaver. But. I need to leave, so either you get out of my way or I shoot your friend." Felix hated field work and now he remembered why. Sean leaned out from behind the corner. "Listen, I need you to put down your gun and talk to me. What made you want this?" He growled and stomped his foot. "I need these. My record was ruined over a little manslaughter charge." He laughed and growled slowly. "Now get out of my way Sean." He demanded, tears threatening his eyes. "Listen. I can tell you don't want to do this. I can tell this is going to be hard. But I need you to trust me. Place the gun on the floor and come here." Sean said. "Look. I'll do it to." Sean placed the gun on the floor and slowly raised his hands. "We can talk." As mark runs into the room he sees the entire situation. "Please?" The man dropped the gun and cried. Slowly falling to the floor. Sean walked over and holds out a hand. The man taking it. He hugged Sean tightly and cried into his shoulder. The crying, turning to laughter as he sunk the knife into Sean's ribs. Sean falling back and Felix keeps the man pinned. "Shoot mark! Shoot!" Mark aimed the gun. He knew what felix was asking. He pulled the trigger, first bullet going through Felix and into the man, same with the second and the third. All fatal shots. As Felix falls on the floor mark sits on the floor with his boyfriend on one side. And his best friend in front. He picked up Felix, carrying him out to the main area, passing him onto another person. Marzia falling to pieces. "How could you! How could you do that! He was the love of my life! Now I have nothing!" She hits mark in the chest, mark hugging her tightly as she falls apart in his arms. The broken heart, hurting even him. "I'm sor-" she pushed at him. "Don't you dare apologise! Bring him back! You bring him back! I ha never asked anything from you in my entire life. Not one thing!" She cried and falls to her knees. "Please...bring him back." She collapsed into tears, holding onto marks pants, begging him.


	19. Chapter 19

Mark sat on the edge of the curb watching paramedic's and police. He couldn't believe what he had done, he shot one of his best friends. He pulled the trigger and ended their life. Was there another way to save him? As mark asked himself these questions he looked down at marzia who had a full on fit and passed out. She was curled up against marks chest, nose and cheeks bright pink. She looked so innocent, so hurt. It hurt mark more to know he had killed a relationship and had left one of them with the burden of his actions. The poor girl.

Sean walked out of the ambulance, bandages wrapped around his ribs. "Dull knife. Didn't go in that far." He said and looked down at the woman in marks lap. "She OK? Better question. Are you OK?" Mark shakes his head. "Unfortunately no. I shot Felix and then had to tell his girlfriend. How do you think I'm feeling?" He said a bit annoyed. Sean bites his lower lip and sits down next to mark. "You did what he wanted. And for that you're a good man and being a cop isn't easy. But someone's got to do it." He kissed marks head, taking marzia from him. "I'm going to take her to the hospital. You need to get some rest." Mark nods, standing up. "You're probably right. I'll meet you back home babe." He kissed Sean and takes his keys out, heading for the kia. Sean carried marzia to the black SUV, placing her in the backseat, next to his coat and utility belt. He placed a blanket over her before getting in the driver seat.

Mark drives himself home, ordering Chinese takeout food and turned on a horror movie. He leaned back against the leather couch, taking in a few deep breaths to try and relax. He curled up, hugging a pillow close to his chest. What had he done. He took an innocent mans life to save two others. He debated on calling marzia but decided tomorrow he'd go to the hospital and bring flowers.

As Sean drives down the highway marzia slowly wakes up in back. She looked up at the drivers spot. "Sean? Where are we going?" She asked softly, Sean glancing over the seat. "Hospital. You're a bit shaken up from today." She nods and looked down at the belt. "Do you have a mirror by chance?" Sean raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, its in my backpack." She nods and takes it out, grabbing the lipstick from her purse. "You're looking a lot better than before." Sean said and she nods. "Does no good to be upset over something I can't control sweetie." She smiled softly, holding Sean's gun to the back of Sean's neck. "Also. It does no good to be upset over something I planned." Sean feels the cold barrel of his gun press against his skin. "You wanted Felix dead? But you loved him! You beat mark up because of it! Mark fucking shot his friend!" She nods. "better him than me I don't need blood on my hands." She said with a smile. Still applying lipstick. Sean slammed on the brakes causing the red to glide over her cheek. "You asshole!" She snaps and Sean smirked. She pulled out a pocket knife slashing Sean's cheek,blood hitting the window. She then climbed to the front seat and placed the gun against his crotch. "Wanna lose marks favorite thing? Keep playing games and you will. Take a right." Sean tensed, blood dripping onto his white shirt as he takes a right.

Mark woke up the next morning still on the couch. He gets up, heading to the bedroom. Sean missing. "Maybe he's still at the hospital." He pulled on normal jeans and shirts heading for the front door. Better he meet them there anyways. Maybe Sean had explained the whole situation a little better than he had the previous night. He stopped on the way picking up a bouquet of roses and a teddy bear. He pulled into the hospitals entrance and parked, heading into the main check in. "Hi I'm here to see marzia and Sean McLaughlin. They came in last night." The nurse smiled and searched the names. "Nope. No one came in last night other than a little boy for a broken arm." Marks eyes narrowed. "No they're here. Sean said they were." The nurse shakes her head. "I'm sorry honey no one is here." He taps his foot. "Give these to anyone." He hands her the teddy bear and roses, running out to his car. He immediately grabbed his phone calling Sean.

Sean feels his phone vibrate marzia looking at him with a glare. "Who is it?" Sean grabbed his phone. "Its mark." She nods. "Tell him you're busy." Sean slides his phone to answer. "Hey babe. How's it going?" Mark growled. "Where the fuck are you. I'm at the hospital and they said you never made it. What's going on." Marzia pushed the gun against his crotch. "Look, I'm a bit busy currently." Mark turned on his car. "How busy?!" Sean looked down at the gun and then back to the road. "Just really busy. Like a stripper at a bachelor party." Mark nods. "You're not drinking are you?" Sean shakes his head. "Nope I'm still sober. Have been for a few months now. I'm pretty proud of myself." Marzia was now annoyed. Mouthing the words. "Hang up." Sean gulped. "Alright markimoo I gotta dash. But don't forget to feed chief. She's like 5 to 7 pounds now and needs more weight." Mark wrights down everything with a smirk. "Course jackaboy. Be careful I love you." Sean choked up a bit. "I love you too mark."


	20. Chapter 20

Mark wasn't one to be fooled by anyone it was really helpful that jack told him to contact the chief with a problem five that is increased to a 7. Of course mark was worried but one thing was for sure. He had to get Sean back. The love this life was in danger. He looked down at the small black box in front of him with a silver ring in it.

As Sean drives he pulled up to a house marzia forcing him to get out. She followed and makes him walk forward. "Sit down. Enjoy yourself for a moment." She smiled softly and placed a hand on Sean's shoulder. "You know you're a real bitch." Sean said and she nods. "True. But being nice doesn't get you far." She leads Sean downstairs and points to the wooden chair. "Oh boy. I know what this means." Sean said with a scoff. He turned around and punches her in the face. She ducked, kicking him with her heels onto the floor. She then stomped her foot into his stomach. "Don't fight it." She yanked him up, throwing him against the chair. "I was trained to be an assassin since I was ten. You can't win." She tied him to the chair and rubbed his shoulders. "What was that I was hearing about you being sober?" Sean was staring at the floor. He slowly opened his mouth to speak. "I don't like getting drunk. For being an Irish guy its such a shock. But I hate the way it feels so I don't drink a lot. I can get drunk off three shots because I don't drink that much." She smiled and sits in his lap. "Well I've got a surprise for you sweetheart." Sean tilted his head away from her. She heads upstairs and grabbed four bottles of whiskey. She comes back down and Sean shifted. "Don't." He said softly. She unscrewed the cap and takes a sip. Coughing slightly as it goes down. "Woo that burns." She grabbed Sean's green hair forcing it back as she shoved the whiskey bottle into his mouth. The dark liquid dripping down his cheeks and chin, drenching his shirt as he chugs the bottle, his eyes crying as she pulled the bottle away. He coughed sitting back up, liquid coming out of his nose and mouth, stomach burning from the cinnamon and whiskey feeling. He gaged and shuts his eyes trying to breath. "Poor baby. Need more?" She slammed his head back, pouring more down his throat. "You're going to help me right?! Or am I going to have to give you more whiskey?" Sean shakes his head away from the bottle, chest covered in whiskey and small drips of blood. "I won't help you. Im not fucking scared of you." She nods and dumped the rest of the bottle down his throat.

Mark sits down taking to the chief about what was going on. "Someone has taken Sean and marzia hostage. I think its the same people who wanted her dead. But I'm not to sure." Mark said the Chief writing everything down. "Did he take a work vehicle? If so we can track it." Mark nods. "He took the black SUV."

Seans head felt loopy. He didn't stand a chance against this bitch. But he was never going to help her. She comes down and unties him, helping him stand up. "How are you feeling?" Sean opened his mouth but that resulted in throwing up. She stepped out of the way, her six inch black heels only ending up with a few liquid drops. "Good to see you're doing good." She throws him to the ground, turning on a bright white light making Sean get a blistering headache. "wanna help me now?" Sean shakes his head slowly. "Not happening." She nods and punched him a few times in the face. Cheek and eyebrow dripping blood. Cheek dark purple and swollen. He gets on his hands and knees, slowly standing back up. She punched him again, knocking him into the wall. "You're going to help me!" Sean gripped a metal pipe, hitting her as hard as possible in the head. "I'd rather have a cactus shoved up my dick." He yelled. She groaned, holding her head. Sean trying to climb up the cement stairs. A loud bang echoing through the cabin. Sean's shirt soaking up most of the blood. He looked down at he chest and holds onto his torso, looking back as he stumbled. He was determined to get it out. He continued to walk up the stairs, gripping his stomach and his the railing. He got to the top, heading towards the door. He falls onto the floor, crawling towards the door. Red and blue lights flashing through the window. Sean's vision getting blurry. Mark running in to Sean as fast as possible. He leaned down and placed a hand on Sean's stomach. "Sean its OK! You're going to be alright" he helps Sean up, heading for the front door. "H-hang on..." Mark stopped letting Sean lean against the door. He looked up at mark with a smile, tears washing a small amount of dried blood down his face. He grabbed marks face, kissing him passionately. He slowly pulled away with tired eyes. "I'm proud of us..." He said falling against mark.


	21. Chapter 21

Mark stood in the waiting room looking over at the rooms. He wasn't allowed in Sean's room until they brought him back from surgery. He sits back against the chair, shaking slightly as he glanced down the hall, waiting for the bed to come strolling down the tiled floor.

After a few long hours, down the hall comes the bed. A women Rolling it into room 224. Mark gets up and goes into the room, leaning in the doorway as the women hooked Sean back up to the machines. "You boys need to work on not getting hurt." The nurse said softly as she looked up at mark. She smiled and walked over to him. "Sean's really lucky to have a partner like you. And as long as you guys are protecting my hospital. I'll keep taking care of you. Now, Come here." She hugged mark tightly and kissed the top of his head. "I'll be back with blankets and food." Make nodded and tears stream down his face. "Thank you." He sits down in the chair looking at Sean. A few thoughts running through his mind.

After a few long days, and hardships. Sean is allowed back at home and work. Mark keeping a close eye on him. "Sean, are you sure you're ready to do field work?" Mark asked softly and Sean smiled, looking up at the other. "I'm ready for anything." He gets up and kissed mark softly on the head. "I'll go get the next case. You just sit there and look pretty." Sean heads out into the hall, looking for the chief. Mark leaning back in the back office chair, starring down at the black ring box. He shoved it into his pocket and takes in a deep breath. Today is the day. He was going to take a big step in his life.

Sean comes back in and grabbed the keys. "Ready to go to the hood?" Mark laughed and shrugged. "Why not. You seem pretty happy. Grab ken and lets go." Sean heads out to the main area, grabbing ken by his hat. "Let's go dork." He waved the hat around and ken chased after him. "Give it back! Dibs on shotgun!" Sean sticks his tongue out and runs out to the parking lot. "Mark gets shotgun when I drive!" Mark followed not to far behind, shoving the ring in his pocket. He climbed inside the passenger seat and smiled softly.

Once they pulled up to the building all three get out with their guns, looking at one another. "I can't believe you guys let marzia go." Sean said a bit annoyed. "We didn't know she shot you. Shes very convincing and you were dying." Ken looked back. "Let's just arrest her and go back home." Sean nods. "You and mark scope the downstairs and middle. I'll take the roof and upper levels." Ken runs ahead and Sean walked up to the metal doors, he cuts the chain and turned on a flashlight. Heading into the basement.

Mark turned on his own flashlight, floor slightly wet with puddles as they got lower. Once they get down the stairs the water goes up to their shins. "This is disgusting." Sean said and pulled a face as he walked into the first room, mark heading into the one across from Sean. "I think me and you need to talk. I think you should quit." Sean bites his lower lip and turned to shine his flashlight over at mark. "What? Why?!" Mark turned to face Sean. "Listen. I love you a lot. You're my entire world I can't lose you. I have to look out for you! That's my job!" Sean bites his lower lip and tears up. "And what do you think mine is?! You're the love of my life. You saved my life over and over. You sacrifice yourself everyday for me. Don't you think I wouldn't do the same for you?" He said softly and walked over to mark, hugging him tightly. "You're my soul mate, don't you think there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you." Sean said into marks ear softly. He then pulled away and heads further down into the basement. Mark following close behind.

Mark heads into the same room as Sean, looking around at the room, papers scattered in the water. He looked back at the door and takes a step forward, floor giving in. "Mark don't move. This floor is going down." Sean said and looked down at the water. Floor sinking slowly. "Well, we're going down." He moved slightly, floor falling as they go down one more floor. Sean plugged his nose, mark holding onto the ring as they go down. They land in the sewers and slide for a little bit before getting up. "Sean?! You OK?!" Sean crawled out of the water and laid on the brick floor. "I'm good. I'm good." Sean coughed and looked over at mark with a laugh, looking at the wet man in front of him. He helps mark to his feet and looked around the sewers. Wet footsteps leading io another hall catching his eye. He runs down that hall, mark chasing after him. "we're NOT ALONE MARK!" Sean yelled and runs faster, wet black trench coat flowing behind him. He slides when he turned the corner, chasing after the figure. Once he got there he tackled them. "You're under arrest!" The man rolled over and spit at sean, holding up a button. "Boom." He said with a smirk Sean getting up, running fast as the wall behind him breaks. "MARK WE GOTTA GO!" Water floods quickly into the area, drowning the man who pushed the button, Sean holding marks wrist as he runs. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Mark glanced back at the giant wave of water. "FUCKING RUN!" Sean yelled as he panted, heading towards the front entrance. Once he gets to the metal bars he shoved mark in front to open the metal sewer door on the ceiling. Mark climbed quickly and begins twisting the metal door handle. "HOW THE FUCK?!" Mark said and Sean climbed up to be under mark. He wrapped his arms around the pole, water gushing to hit him, almost knocking him into the water. "OPEN THE LATCH!" Sean yelled and climbed right up next to Mark, water up to his chest as he kicked in the water, helping mark twist the latch. He cursed under his breath and takes in a deep breath before going under the water to twist the latch. He kicked under the water to stay put,current very strong. Once the latch opened He helps mark out first and then climbed out himself splatting down onto the pavement as he takes in deep breaths.

Sean stayed on the pavement for a while as he tried to regain the strength back. He then stands up when mark helps him. "We have to go to ken!" Sean said he throws the black coat to the side exposing a dark green dress shirt and holsters for his guns on his shoulders by his ribs. He slicked his lime green hair to the side, pulling his black skinny jeans up, his black hightops good for running. He was pissed off. His dogtags thumping against his chest as he stormed up the stairs, mark following behind him. He makes it to the top of the stairs and kicked opened the door to see ken with his hands up, guns pointed at his head. Sean holds up both guns and keeps walking forward, hitting the men in the head. He grabbed ken by his shirt, yanking him up. Marzia walking out with a soft stride, skirt swaying as she smiled. "Sean, been as while." She was wearing a black skirt, black heels and a white dress shirt. "Mark get ken." Sean growled and marzia walked up to Sean. "No hard fee-" he strikes her across the face, knocking her to the ground. He tossed her knife to the side, placing his foot to be near her throat. "No, there's hard feelings." She nods and knocked him to the ground, rolling over. "Its not personal." She said and straightens herself out. Sean stands up and narrowed his eyes. "Feels personal." She walked towards him and throws a punch, hitting him right in the face, he stumbled and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her back to the ground. He shoots his gun near her head and she rolled away from the bullet. "Give up Sean. Mark already killed Felix. It does no good to avenge him." Mark looked up. "Sean, she's right. Felix is gone. We can't change that. Its just us. Me, you and ken." Sean choked back tears. "Don't you dare say that. You wanted to kill her just as much as I do!" Mark yelled back. "Its not worth your own life!" Sean shakes his head. "This bitch had you kill Felix." Mark aimed his gun at Sean. "You said it yourself He's gone. He's not coming back." Sean let's tears fall from his eyes. "I know..but I don't want to risk her coming back." He pulled back the safety and mark stepped forward. "I won't tell you again after this. Put the gun down." Sean heard marks safety click, the barrel close to his shoulder. "He lowered his gun, shoving it into his holster. Marzia whistling, gun fires coming out at mark, Sean and ken. They all run to hide behind a metal slab.

Sean laid his head back and glared at mark. " you should've let me kill her." He rolled to hide behind another thing, mark rolling to the one across from Sean. "It wasn't the right time. Also. I have something very important to ask you." Sean loads both guns and glanced up at mark. "What?" Mark kicked the small black box in front of Sean. "We've been through a lot and I wondered if you wanted to go through the rest as husband and husband." Sean starred at the box for a good long time. Guns going off in the back. "Tell you what! If we get out of this then id love to!" He puts the ring on and blows mark a kiss. "Now. I've got a plan. I'll point to them you two shoot." Sean runs out to the center. "LOOK AT ME IM A TARGET! OH SHIT!" He points and mark shoots, Sean ducking as he runs back and fourth through the center, shooting his own bullets as well.

Once all has been cleared Sean kissed mark passionately on the lips before pulling away. "Let's go arrest that bitch." He heads to the roof, pointing his gun at marzia. "you're under arrest marzia. Step away from the ledge." She laughed and turned to face them. "No I don't think so." Sean starts running for her when she speaks up. She opened her arms wide and falls off the side of the roof, Sean sliding to grab her foot. Once he's got it mark grabbed him to keep them all from falling, Sean holding onto marzia ankles and mark holding onto one leg with ken. "PULL ME UP!" He shuts his eyes being afraid of heights making his stomach drop. Marzia squirmed and Sean kept his grip trying hard not to look down as mark and them pulled him back up, throwing marzia into ken. "Cuff her!" Mark yelled, Sean curled up on the roof. "I will never do that again!"

Once ken takes marzia in, Sean and mark head home. "So wedding?" Mark said with a smile, Sean unlocking the front door. "Yeah, we've got to plan that." He said, mark pressing himself up against Sean from behind, slowly kissing up and down his neck. "Let's go take a quick shower and bath. We can talk while in there." Sean leaned into marks touch and nods. "I'm down." After a quick shower, mark fills the large tub with hot water and bubbles. He climbed in and laid back, Sean laying down softly against marks chest. Bubbles covering his shoulders and neck slightly. Mark kissed Sean's wet head, combing his fingers through the green hair. "How do you feel?" He asked and Sean kissed Mark softly. "A lot better than before. But that's because you're here." He sits up slightly, bruising around his shoulders and ribs. A few scars on his back and ribs. Mark sits up as well, bruises on his ribs and arms. He leaned forward, kissing Sean slowly, then a bit more deeper. Pressing himself up against the Irishman. He pulled Sean by his hips into his lap, slowly rocking himself up against him. He pulled his lips away from Sean's to leave a few hickies on Sean's neck.


	22. Chapter 22

Mark and Sean sit at the edge of the stairs looking out at the sun rising. Sean was happy, the steam rolling off his coffee as he waited for his hair to dry. Today was going to be an easy day at work, just go down town and grab a few records to sort through them. He inhaled, looking down at his engagement ring then slowly let's the air out of his mouth. He was happy.

As mark and Sean get ready for work nothing could make this more pleasurable. Sean teasing mark, kissing his neck and holding onto his hips. Slowly tying his tie. It was perfect. The two of them finally get ready for the day, grabbing the car keys and heading out into the world. "I was thinking we could get married in October." Sean said and mark smiled. "Anything for you. Heh we can even go to south america like you wanted to." Sean kissed marks cheeks, getting out of the car to check into work.

The day slowly drags on as they read through endless files at the court house. "we're getting no where with this case." Sean said as he leaned down into a pile of papers. He glanced over at the door to see a man in a back hoodie walking towards the bathroom. "I'll be right back." Sean said, getting up. He heads into the bathroom, looking around carefully. The only thing he found was an empty bag and empty brown box. He hears a loud bang from the other side and runs towards it. A man open firing into the air, people running out as quickly as possible. Sean runs into the madness mark not to far behind. Sean tackled the man, people flooding into the streets and away from the building as quickly as possible. Sean cuffed the man and mark points a gun at the guys head. "Just one normal day I beg o-" mark stopped hearing the cries of an infant. He looked over at a stray carseat, inside a baby not more than 7 months old. "Sean, we've got a little, big problem." Sean switched places with mark, looking down at the baby boy. "Oh shit. I'll take the baby you take the gun man." Sean picked up the car seat and heads towards the exit. "HELLO! DID ANYONE LOSE A CHILD?!" Sean yelled. He sat there for a while waiting. No one showing up. He heads back in to look at mark. "We are stuck with that thing?!" Mark said a bit annoyed. "Great bring the evidence with us." Sean looked down at the boy. "You mean the baby?" Mark nods. "Yeah, the evidence."

Sean and mark sit in the office looking at the child as it laid on its back, playing with Sean's jacket sleeves. "What are we going to do with that thing." Mark scoffed and turned away from the kid. "I don't have time for this. I've got a lot of work." Sean shrugged and the chief comes in, looking down at a pile of papers. "I need you two to go- why is there a baby?" She stops and looked at the small boy who smiled, laughing a she pulled a confused look. "Sean found it after the gun incident. And we already put out an amber alert." She nods, "you're in barge of taking care of it til its mom or dad comes back." Sean nods. "Sure! I can do that!" Mark groaned and gets up. "Let's get back to work. You can worry about the evidence later." Sean rolled his eyes. "Just call the evidence a baby." Mark shakes his head. "No way. That means I'll get attached and I can't get attached. Its not mine." Mark walked past the baby and into the hall. Sean picked up the baby,rocking back and fourth as it fussed slightly, eating a bottle of milk that Sean had made. After an hour the baby had fallen asleep. He placed the baby boy in the car seat, putting his jacket over the little guy. The baby had bright green eyes, blonde hair and a few freckles dusting his cheeks and nose.

As the work day came to an end, Sean takes the baby back to the car, heading home with mark. "I don't understand why you couldn't have left it with someone else." Mark said Sean grumbling. "It needed someone, someone who wasn't going to hurt him." Sean said back, pulling into the house. He takes the baby inside, placing him softly against the floor with a blanket. The baby had fallen asleep in the car and didn't look like it was going to wake up for a while. Sean and mark getting ready for bed. Mark was in red boxers and a black shirt. Sean in blue boxers and a dark green shirt. Sean laying down into bed with mark, baby laying softly in the car seat next to the bed.

So it begins. The baby wakes up, the small infant felt alone. He gets upset and begins crying. mark and Sean both sitting up, eyes barey open. "Think he's hungry?" Mark said with a groan, Sean rocking the baby slowly in his arms. "Just rock...just...uh...til hes asleep..." Sean said, eyes slowly opening and closing. Mark takes the baby and rocked him back and fourth. "Oh. Lord his eyes could not be more open." Sean smiled through a yawn "we're like a family!" Mark looked up at Sean. "We are not a family. We are just a man and another man trying to put our baby to sleep."mark said Sean taking him back as he rocked him back and fourth, baby slowly opening and closing his eyes. " it's that closed enough?" Mark asked and Sean shakes his head. "They're still open." Mark drags two fingers slowly across the child's eyes. The eyes closing and opening. "Do we have glue?" Mark asked and Sean shakes his head. "It doesn't work like that." The babies eyes closed completely after the fourth time of dragging his fingers across the babies eyes. "I think they're going to sta-" the baby opens his eyes and both of the men groan. "Just go to bed mark. I've got this." Sean gets out of bed, wrapping a blanket softly around the baby. Mark taking the baby. "Its fine. I can take care of it, you need more sleep. Sean takes the baby, kissing mark softly. " its OK. Go to bed." He leaves the room, heading out to the leather rocking chair. He keeps the baby close, rocking back and fourth. Both Sean and the baby falling asleep.

As mark gets ready for work he sees Sean already showered, dressed and with a cup of coffee in his hands. "I see you're ready. How's evidence?" Sean looked up, dark bags under his eyes as he yawned. "He's good. Sleeping right now. But I've got a bottle of milk ready and one of our coworkers had extra baby things she brought over." He points to the crib and clothing along with a few toys. Mark nods, kissing the top of Sean's head. "Why do you like the baby?" Sean asked and mark groaned, "I just don't. I don't want to get attached."

Mark played with the baby for most of the day, Sean glancing over. "Wanna call it anything other than evidence?" Sean asked and yawned mark shrugging. "I'll shorten it to evan." Sean chuckled and goes back to typing, trying to get in a few hours of work before he switched places with mark. When he switched places with mark about three hours in the baby started doing grabby hands, getting upset that mark wasn't holding him.

At work Sean gets a phone call, mark still playing with the baby boy. "They found his mom. Let's go get the paper work. And give her back her baby!" Sean said with a smile. Mark looked down at the laughing happy baby boy and nods. "OK, let's do that.." He picked up the boy with a smile, not putting him in the car seat, letting Sean carry it out to the car then strapped him in. Once they pull up to the building. Mark carrying the car seat. The woman runs up to them, grabbing the car seat with tears, she kissed the babies head, holding him close. "Thank you so much boys! I'm so glad he was taken care of!" Mark nods and looked at the happy little boy. Deciding how to say his goodbyes, "you're going to go far kid. Don't forget us." Sean rubbed the boys head and kissed the top. "Be good and let your mother sleep in!" He teased and walked back to the car, mark getting into the drivers seat. He takes in a deep breath trying not to let the emotions get to him. "Are you OK mark?" Sean asked and mark nods, speaking with soft, broken words. "Yes, I'm fine." He blows airs out of his mouth in an attempt to calm down before driving."its OK, do you need to talk? " mark shakes his head. "I feel better already! Like a million bucks." Sean raised a brow with a smirk. "You're crying." Mark sniffles. "I'm not crying you're crying."


	23. Home

It had been a while since mark and Sean were signed to a case file that took days to complete. It wasn't long before the two had grown bored of work. They both sit at their desk, playing with a rubber bouncy ball, throwing it back and fourth. Today seemed like a pretty boring day to say the least. As Sean sipped his coffee he hears a loud siren going off, scaring him bad enough to drop his coffee onto the table. He cursed and both of them get up immediately to go check out what the siren was for. The chief running down the hall. "TERRORIST ATTACK. I NEED ALL OUR MEN ON THE FRONT AND CENTER!" She yelled mark and Sean getting geared up quickly. Sean was first dressed and out the door. The moment he ran out the front door he saw the horrors that awaited. Women and children screaming, large booming sirens going off and echoing through the streets. Sean looked back at the building and then runs forward into the madness. He puts on his face mask to avoid the dust and rubble flying up into the air.

Mark soon runs out into the street, gathering people up to hide inside their office building and get medical treatment. He runs down the same road Sean did to see him and a ton of other cops looking upwards at the building. Mark slowly glanced upward to see what they were all staring at soon realizing what was going on. The building had a giant chunk blown out of it and was swaying to the right. A loud boom is heard again, the cops all shielding their faces from the clouds of black smoke and sharp rubble. The building comes crashing down onto another building. Not quite knocking it down yet.

Sean runs toward the mess and inside of the building to pull people out, blood dripping onto the floor and all over his clothing from each person he pulled out, passing them down the line. He heard a soft scream and yelled. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" He leans down near a small opening and hears a faint child's voice. "GIVE ME THE ROPE IM GOING DOWN!" Mark pulled Sean to the side. "No you're not! I am going down there!" Sean shakes his head, securing the rope and harness. "I'm shorter than you. I can fit." He puts on a better mask, taking another mask with him for the child. He sides under the rubbled and into the building. He lowered himself down to the floor, walking around. "Kid?! Where are you?!" The faint coughing was coming from under the large pile of rubble, Sean instantly going there, throwing rocks and garbage piles to the side. "Don't worry! My name is Sean I'm here to save you." Once he gets to the kid he pulled him out, falling back into the dust. Sean was covered in dust and cuts but this kid looked horrible. The front of his body just covered in blood and dust, hair sticking to the chunk missing out of his skull. Sean holds the kid in his arms and walked back over to the hole. "IVE GOT HIM!" Sean peeled the young child off of his suit taking a good long look. The boy was no older than five. He unhooked his harness and strapped it to the kid, placing his mask over the kids face. "Ready to cross?" Mark asked Sean and Sean nods. "YEAH IM READY. IM SENDING THE KID UP FIRST!"

Mark takes one look at the child, tears streaming down his face as he passed the boy to a paramedic. Mark throws the harness and gear back down to Sean. "OK! Your turn!" Sean grabbed the harness, the building creaking above his head. The building falls More, Sean sliding backwards. He hits the back wall, roof caving in and falling onto the floor, causing the floor to break and Sean to fall. Mark was pulled away from the collapsing building and was forced to watch it come down from a distance. Once it stopped mark ran up to the ruble to create a small hole. "Give me a harness and rope. I'm going down there to get him."

Sean groaned and tried to breath in, the dust only getting in the way so he begins letting out a few pained coughs. What was this strange taste in his mouth. He touched his finger to his lips, red liquid staining his dry grey fingers. He felt an insane amount of pain coming from his leg and couldn't help but cry out, tears cleaning a line of dirt from his cheeks. He looked at his leg to see a giant wooden stick, sticking out of the flesh. He laid back down listening to the faint creaking and small echo's. His ribs cracked and leg broken. It wasn't long before things started becoming hazy.

Mark ventured through the building very carefully. Once he finds Sean he shoved the rubble off of him and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. Sean completely limp and non responsive. Mark wrapped a bandage around Sean and cried slowly as he tried to patch him up. The floor falls on the other side causing them to slide even lower, mark smacking his head into a rock. He feels the blood drip down his neck as he tried to get Sean up to his feet. "SEAN BABY come on we gotta go. We gotta get out now." Sean wakes up slowly and looked up at mark. "Wh- I can't move..just leave me here alone..I'm not gonna make it.." Sean shakes his head and let's his head fall back. Mark gets up and carried Sean in his arms. "Well looks like you're not going to die alone..I won't let you." Mark tried to push forward through the building, but the smoke and dust was just to much for his body. He falls onto his knees and laid Sean down. He then laid down next to Sean. Expecting only the worst from here on. "Sean, I want you to close your eyes...and count to seven..and I promise we will be safe and home when you reach seven."

Sean takes in a shakey breath, tears falling down his cheek as he slowly closed his eyes.

"One." The lower floors begin to crumble and shake, mark kissing Sean head softly.

"Two." Thick layers of smoke fill the rest of the room, consuming the light, mark running his hand through Sean's hair.

"Three." The fire from the fourth floor finally reaching the wooden planks in their room. Sean let's out a cough and mark let's tears stream down his face, Rubbing the tears off of Sean's cheeks.

"Four." Mark rolled over and pulled Sean to be closer to him, holding the other close in his arms.

"Five." The roof begins cracking, small bits of rock landing on them.

"Six." Mark wrapped his arms tightly around Sean, kissing the top of his head. "I love you." Mark said and Sean smiled. "I love you too." He cried against marks chest keeping his eyes closed then opened his mouth to say the last number.

"Seven." And with that the ceiling came crumbling down on top of them.

Sean opened his eyes to an obnoxious bright light. He looked down at his leg and the rest of his body only to notice it was completely healed. He was wearing all white with a silver and gold trim on the sleeves.

He looked over to see mark in the same white shirt and pants. He smiled wide, hugging him tightly. His heart thumping in his chest. They slowly pulled away and Mark holds out his hand, Sean taking it softly into his. They both walk up to a large pair of gold gates with silver engravings on it. They both stand in front of the gate to see Felix standing inside with a smile. Once the gates opened, Sean and mark run in as fast as possible to see him. They wrapped their arms around each other falling against the soft white floor, tears streaming down each others faces. They stand up slowly and smile at one another, holding each others hands. Mark holding Sean's hand and Sean holding Felix's hand. As they walk further in their wings shine bright and their halos are hung above their heads where they've been earned.

In the end mark did keep his promise. They did end up safe and home after all.


End file.
